Video conference systems each connecting between a plurality of video conference apparatuses and conducting a video conference have been known (e.g., Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1). In general, a video conference apparatus installed in one hosting location (master location) connects, in a one-to-one relationship, to each of video conference apparatuses installed in client locations (slave locations), respectively, in a video conference system.
The video conference apparatus in the hosting location generates combined video data by combining video data obtained by capturing the hosting location with video data received from each client location such that each video data is displayed in a division region of the screen, and displays the combined image data. Further, the video conference apparatus of the hosting location transmits the combined video data to each of the video conference apparatuses of the respective client locations. The video conference apparatuses of the respective client locations each display the combined video data received from the video conference apparatus of the hosting location.